Speed / Attack Speed
Back to Game Mechanics ---- There are two forms of speed in the game - movement speed and attack speed. Prior to WBC3, they were both linked to a unit's speed stat. But for WBC3 they were split. A unit's movement speed uses their speed stat while their attack speed is linked to your army's morale. However, a hero's attack speed in linked to their dexterity not morale. Movement Speed Movement is based on a unit's speed stat. The higher the speed stat, the faster they will move around. A unit with 10 speed will "run" faster than a unit with 7 speed. In unofficial patches 1.03.2 and above, the maximum Speed stat that will have any significant effect is 30. From 30, the effects of an increase in Speed start to deteriorate. Terrain elevation effects on speed The height or "elevation" of the terrain can affect the movement of a grounded unit as they move to terrain cells of different elevations. When a unit is moving to terrain of a higher elevation, the unit's movement speed will be halved during the transition. However, when moving to a terrain of lower elevation, the unit's movement speed will double during the transition. Speed gain from leveling Every two points of dexterity increases a hero's movement speed by one point. When a unit levels up, their movement speed can increase by up to a single point but depends on their level and base speed stat. Attack Speed Attack speed is based on the Dexterity stat. The higher the dexterity, the faster you attack. Certain items also increase the attack speed of heroes, and there is also a skill that Monk's can learn called Swiftness that increases attack speed as well. High attack speeds are desirable for any unit in the game, but particularly Assassin or Warrior type heroes. The maximum attack speed is 1 attack per 0.4 seconds. Campaign and weapon bonuses are calculated after a hero or unit's attack speed. For example, a hero attacks once per second and has a hammer which decreases attack speed by 30%. The hero also has a campaign bonus which increases attack speed by 50%. 50% - 30% = 20%. The hero's attack speed is then 1 attack per 0.8 seconds. The above attack speed limit will still apply so a hero/unit can't go past 1 attack per 0.4 seconds. Unit attack speeds are usually altered with Morale. By default (Morale level 0), units make 1 attack per 1.5 seconds. With a Morale of 60, units will make 1 attack per 0.4 seconds. There are also units that simply attack faster than other units as well. For example, the Fey Spriggan effectively attacks twice as many times than other normal units. Speed modifying Hero Items Many hero items can increase or even decrease a hero's movement speed. Typically boots, but there are others that also increase speed (as well as attack speed). Below are all the items in the game that affect a hero's movement speed: *Elven Rapier +1 Speed *Mageblade -1 Speed *Jewelled Dagger +10% Attack Speed *Swiftblade +30% Attack Speed *Claw of the Dragon: +20% Attack Speed *Dagger of Striking: +30% Attack Speed *Spiked Club of Death: -20% Attack Speed *Hillgorn's Hammer: -30% Attack Speed *Golem Hammer: -50% Attack Speed *Wizard's Banner: -1 Speed *Paladin's Helm: -20% Attack Speed *Cloak of Many Runes: -2 Speed *Robe of the Archmage: -3 Speed *Dark Path Amulet: +1 Speed *Griffon Cloak: +10% Attck Speed *Boots of Striding: +1 Speed *Griffonskin Boots: +1 Speed *Boots of Speed: +2 Speed *Basilisk Boots: -2 Speed *Nagaskin Boots: +1 Speed *Elven Boots: +3 Speed *Boots of the Tundra: +2 Speed *Boots of Slime: +2 Speed *Grollo's Fire Boots: +2 Speed *Horn of J'Varr: +2 Speed *Grollo's Storm Ring: +1 Speed *Frozen Orb: -10% Attack Speed *Orb of Wildfire: -20% Attack Speed *Boots of the Gods: +3 Speed *Lysean Orb: +3 Speed *The Vampire's Key: +10% Attack Speed Speed modifying Spells Category:Game Mechanics